Super Zega Fighters
The Super Series (Lmao) of the Zega Fighters Series, Takes place 20 Years after the Zega Fighters Tag Tournament 2, Legendary War, & Legendary War Aftermath, With the New Neo-Darkloo in the Krimial Throne. Year as past then is a Anniversary Series to Davon & Friends Series, Super Zega Fighters Was Orginally be called Davon & Friends EX or Davon & Friends 4, was cancelled and became Super Zega Fighters. Story Super Zega Series takes place after Zega Fighters Tag Tournament 2, during this time Legendary War in active, member from Darkloo, TEST, Delta Ao, & Etc had join a Alliance Yami (Dark) while the Davon & Friends, Delta Blue, Phillips Zaibatsu form the Alliance Hikaru (Light), in a final act to save everything in extistence. Plot Davon lost all his powers, after 10 years of training in Jyuken, he regain new powers (That's beside the point-ish) Neo-Darkloo has sponsor a Tournament known as the Super Zega Fighters Tournament, to kollect data on fighters or recruit them as well, Davon & Akeen has return to home, after 10 Years, enter the tournament, but within the those 10 Year Many thing transpired, leading to the Super Zega Fighters Modern Events of 2120. Kharacters Davon (Jyuken) : Beloved Hero of Davon & Friends Series, He's a Saiyan who goal was to be a True Warrior & went on a adventure to kollect the 7 Magical Mystical Dragon Orb & 7 Celric Gems. Akeen (Jyuken): Davon's student & one of his best friends, returns, Akeen is a half saiyan & half human. Shawn Croston : A Saiyan with Phillips Blood in him, Shawn is quiet person & energetic at times. Jessenya E. Douglas : Jessenya a good friend of Davon during Middle School, she's tech wiz, sciencist & has rich family. Desean Forrest (Breaux) : Son of Jessenya, from a alternate Future, living his life in the past but EX-Past, He's help the others in needed. Zeke (N): The GOD Newphew of Davon, Zeke is a half saiyan & half human, only at the age of 6 he has achieve Super Saiyan 1 & 2, Zeke is a is carefree and reckless in nature, and, despite his consistent brawls with other fighters, he is a fiercely loyal and protective friend. He is willing to go down fighting for his friends, regardless of how futile it might seem. Natsu has a straightforward mind. Raysean: Is a Half Human with Both Tuffle & Orochi (Mizuchi) Blood in his viens, is shown to be quite cocky and stingy, as well as mischievous, most likely due to the fact that this since gets these trait from Christian, Raysean does has a good heart to towards his friends & others. Tyreak : Is a Human with Artificial Saiyan who able to go Super Saiyan, he has Shawn's DNA in blood as well, Tyreak is your everyday thug like Teenager in adult form in the Mid 2000 but he has a very serious personality but is very easy to enrage due to his more high-strung side,He is hardly polite and is always gruff, even to those close to him, Because Tyreak usually expresses his concerns in a "tough guy" manner, but through all that he nice person. CJ : Is the God Nephew of Davon, like Zeke he is a half saiyan & half human.